


With Tender Eyes and Shaking Knees

by imhawke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is a sweetie, I have a very little idea where I'm completely going with this idea, Kinda graphic violence, M/M, Murphy is talkative, grounder!bellamy, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhawke/pseuds/imhawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Murphy gets banished from the camp in season 1. The grounders capture him and torture him. But one of the grounders, Bellamy, is different from the rest. Attraction blossoms quickly and Murphy gets hurt a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Tender Eyes and Shaking Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much to Elvira and Fran for the ideas. This fic wouldn't have happened without you guys. The "original characters" in this fic aren't original. They're people I know in real life who I thought deserved some cool, minor roles in this fic. I really wanted to include the grounder language but I have no idea how I would do it so everything is in English. And apologies if anything is misspelled or if there are any typos. I'll eventually edit it.
> 
> I got the idea whole grounder!Bellamy idea from the photos of Bellamy in grounder gear. As well as this fic where Murphy is a grounder and doesn't speak English. http://archiveofourown.org/works/3615267 Love it so much.
> 
> Have fun reading!

Murphy ran through the forest, his feet sore. He was being chased by grounders - he knew that much. He didn’t stick around to find out whether or not they were friendly. By the chase, he guessed not. He took being banished from the camp as a good sign. All though he was all alone, he felt like he could start over. Only bad part was that he was one crappy hunter. It had only been a couple days by Murphy’s count before he was being chased through the forest. He dove past low branches and sped through the trees. He knew the grounders were close. From afar, he could hear a river. Maybe he could lose them there. Murphy had no idea how many were chasing them; all he knew was he had to get away.

As he dodged a tree, an arrow struck it. Starling Murphy, he almost fell to the ground.

“I am not dying today.” He said to no one and kept running. He could feel the wind of the arrows pass him. He kept his running in a zig zag motion, hoping that would throw off the grounders. It worked until he got to the river. Where he stood, it was about a ten foot drop. A loud scream behind him caused him to keep running up stream, hoping for a lower cliff he could jump off of.

More arrows shot past him; he knew the were close. An arrow grazed his arm, causing Murphy to trip over his feet. In no time was he on his feet again. He turned his head briefly and he caught a glimpse of a grounder running not twenty feet from him. His eyes widened as he tried to pick up speed, his feet burning now. Another arrow was shot and this time it didn’t miss it’s mark, piercing Murphy in the right shoulder. The shot only slowed him down. He knew he wasn’t going to make it, but he still tried. Another arrow shot him in the thigh. He felt it go deep. A third one beside the last caused him to topple over, falling fast to the ground. The last thing he could remember was struggling to get back on his feet and then nothing.

 

…

 

Murphy woke up in a cage. His hands tied behind his back made it difficult to move around the tight cage. He noticed that he was surrounded by bushes and leaves. It was dark, Murphy only assumed it was night time. His head was throbbing on the one side from being hit. However, his thigh and shoulder weren’t hurting as much as he thought. Turning over the slightest, he saw they were bandaged over. Did the grounders heal him? Before he could think any further, he heard rustling. It came from behind him.

The leaves were pushed back and a grounder appeared in front of his cage. The masked grounder held a flame close to the cage, examining him. Murphy got the feeling he wasn’t welcomed in the slightest. The grounder was a tall and lean man, next to Murphy at least. His skin was tanned and his hair came down in messy curls. His eyes were a dark and soft brown. The mask he wore was made of some kind of metal. It came down the centre of his face and attached itself to a mouth guard. The grounder pushed back all the leaves from his cage and he was able to see where exactly he was. He was in a camp of grounders. It seemed like a base camp or a village of some sort. Why was he taken here of all places? The grounder in front of his shoved a makeshift bottle between the bars.

“Drink,” he said in perfect English. Murphy stared at him and then at the bottle. He grabbed it hesitantly. Once it was out of the grounders hand, he retreated his hand quickly, as if he was disgusted by Murphy. He didn’t blame him. Murphy put the bottle to his lips and drank the water in one go. The first time he tasted fresh water since he had been banished. He closed his eyes as he sighed.

The grounder stuck his hand back into the cage. Murphy handed him the now empty bottle. Before he could say anything, the grounder grunted, interrupting him.

“Sleep. You need your strength for tomorrow.” The grounder said with a harsh tone. Murphy didn’t even try to argue. Grounders weren’t the negotiating type. Murphy listened to him and leaned back against the bars. He shut his eyes, worried what morning might bring him.

 

…

 

When morning came, Murphy was woken by banging on his cage. He jumped awake, his head knocking on the bars. He heard a laugh coming from one of the grounders. Scoffing at the strangers, Murphy glared at them. There were about half a dozen standing around his cage. His heart jumped, frightened what might happen. He doesn’t want to die; not yet at least.

A woman with long blonde hair and dark marks on her face motioned toward him. Her eyes were covered in black smudges. He assumed it was some form of war paint. Most grounders wore that, or a mask to shield their identity. She must be the leader or something, Murphy thought. He recognized the grounder opening the cage was the same one from last night who gave him water. Murphy wasn’t wearing a mask and he could see his face. He was quite handsome for a grounder. He didn’t seem as dirty and marked up as the other grounders. He was also quite young - he couldn’t be more than a couple years older than Murphy.

Smirking at the grounder, the grounder rolled his eyes at him, grabbing his tied hands and pulled him out of the cage roughly. He tied another rope around his wrists. They made eye contact briefly and Murphy could have sworn he saw doubt in his eyes.

“Sherwin,” the grounder called to another grounder. Murphy suspected it was the other grounder’s name. He wondered what his guard’s name was. His guard handed the rope to a dark skinned man. His face was also visible. He had Asian eyes and a large frame. He looked like he could take Murphy down in just one hit. Murphy didn’t want to piss that guy off. His handsome guard went behind him and Murphy’s eyes followed. The grounder, Sherwin pulled him, causing him to almost trip. The unnamed grounder grabbed his waist, catching him before he fell.

“Thank you,” Murphy muttered quietly, trying not to sound sarcastic. The grounder just nodded his head and kept walking behind him.

Sherwin led him through the camp or village or wherever they were. There was Sherwin, the one pulling him along, the tall leader lady, three other girls by her side and his guard behind him. Murphy wished he knew his name. If he was going to die, he at least wanted to know the handsome one’s name.

They all entered a building and he was led into an empty room with a pole in the middle and a table to the side. The ground was just dirt and what looked to be blood. This must be some kind of torture room. Murphy wasn’t prepared for this. Sherwin led him to the pole and untied his hands just to tie them around the pole. With a rough hand, he shoved Murphy to the ground. He held back a grunt; he knew worse was to come and he didn’t want to show any weakness; at least not yet. Before leaving his side, Sherwin kicked him in the gut. That caused him to let out a groan.

“I am Anya. You are with the sky people?” The leader asked, walking toward Murphy.

“They’re not my people,” Murphy spat back, “not anymore.” Anya tilted her head at him.

“Not anymore?” She asked rhetorically. Murphy just squinted her eyes at him. She bent down in front of him, looking him up and down.

“And they did this to you. You must hate them all now.” She said, grabbing his chin. Murphy shook her off, his glare strong now.

“I belong to no one.” Murphy said turning his head away from Anya.

“What’s you name, boy?”

Murphy hesitated, turning back over to her. He glanced behind her at his guard. He stared at him sympathetically. He grew angry; he hated that look.

“Murphy.” He said, looking back over to Anya.

“Well, _Murphy_ , you’re going to tell us everything you know about the sky people, or you die.” Anya said, standing up and walking over to one of the girls. The two who stood on the other side of the room were both young, probably about his age. The one who Anya stood next too was tall, definitely a warrior. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and tattooed symbols painted on her cheeks and around her eyes. She looked like the one who would cause the most pain; even more than Sherwin would.

“You’re the enemy, why should I tell you anything?” Murphy spat, sitting up straight against the pole.

“Because Avery here will torture you until you speak,” Anya said as the grounder warrior, Avery stood forward, “we’ll keep you alive just to be tortured again and again as each day passes.” Murphy’s stomach turned, he wasn’t expecting this. Avery walked over to the table which had weapons laid out on it. She looked the table over and then walked over to Murphy empty handed. This wasn’t going to be good.

Avery punched him right in the face. Murphy felt blood drip from his nose as she hit him again. Two more punches and then she stopped. Through a blurry vision, Murphy watched Avery walk toward the table and pick something up. It looked like a short knife of some sort. He tried to push himself backward, his feet slipping on the ground. His fear started to show through and he didn’t care anymore. He _was_ scared. Avery came toward him and slashed his face, right below his left eye and then another on the side of his face. He felt the hot blood run down his face, wincing in pain. The cuts hurt, he had had worse though.

He heard Anya call Avery to a halt. He was relived.

“Watch over him, Bellamy. We’ll be back soon enough,” Anya said. Murphy wasn’t sure who but his best guess was the guard. His vision still blurry, Murphy let out a laugh. The door shut and it was just him and his guard.

“What’s so funny?” Bellamy asked, stepping forward. Murphy shrugged at the grounder. He tried to sit up but winced in pain. Bellamy walked toward him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him upright. His vision started to clear. He was inches away from Bellamy.

“Here, water,” he said, tipping Murphy’s chin upward. He put a bottle to his lips and Murphy drank. Water had never tasted so good. Bellamy pulled away after a bit. He poured the some of the water left onto a piece of cloth. Bringing it up to Murphy’s face, he cleaned his wounds. He stared at the grounder in confusion.

“Why are you helping me?” Murphy asked, his body going limp now. Bellamy pressed his lips together, pausing his actions. He hesitated for what seemed like forever.

“I don’t know. There’s something about you.” Bellamy said, finally looking Bellamy in the eyes. Their eyes locked. There was something about Bellamy as well. He was different from all the other grounders. He showed kindness and compassion. Bellamy pulled away suddenly and retreated back to the door and stood guard, keeping his mouth shut and his head down.

 

Murphy could have sworn they had a moment. His heart fluttered.

It looked like he was stuck here and he might as well try to get some sleep. He hadn’t gotten much the night in the cage because it was too restricting. The last thing he saw was Bellamy watching him from afar.

 

… 

 

Murphy was shaken awake. He groaned and opened his eyes. Bellamy was the one shaking him awake.

“Wake up, Murphy, they’re coming back and you’re not suppose to be asleep,” Bellamy said, his voice shaking. Murphy was fully awake now. He sat up straight. The grounder’s eyes were soft and tender, like they were the night before. Bellamy pulled away from him when the door opened. Bellamy stood up and turned around to face the door.

“Elvira. What is your business here?” Bellamy asked as he walked toward her. Murphy leaned over to try to get a better look. She was tall for her age and she looked frightened by Bellamy.

“I came to give meat to the prisoner. Anya said we need to keep him alive.” Bellamy’s shoulder relaxed and Murphy sighed.

“Thank you. I’ll take it from here, Elvira,” Bellamy said, patting her head and taking the food from her. She gave him a smile and left the room, shutting the door on her way out. Bellamy walked back over to Murphy, a bowl of meat in hand. Bellamy squatted in front of him, placing the bowl on the ground. 

“I’m not going to untie you; that will get me in trouble. I am going to untie your hands and tie them up in the front.” Bellamy struggled with the words. Murphy squinted his eyes at him.

“How come you know English? I thought only warriors knew English,” Murphy asked as Bellamy untied his hands from the pole. He hesitated yet again before speaking.

“I am a warrior in training. We start with easy tasks like guarding and watching and are not yet fit for battle. I am still learning to speak English. I can’t find the right words for some things. I started learning later than most of the warriors.” Bellamy said as he retied his hands to the front of him. Murphy was only more curious about this grounder now. He really wasn’t like the others.

“I was an outcast during my childhood. I wanted to be a healer but I could not remember all the things necessary to be a healer. I tried for years but Anya, along with my mother thought it’d be best if I became a warrior while I was still young and,” Bellamy paused, his brows furrowing, “young and fit. Now eat.” Murphy wanted to know more about Bellamy. He seemed really interesting and incredibly attractive the more he had a look.

Murphy picked up the meat and took a bite of it. He moaned, savouring the flavour. As he continued to eat, he struck up a conversation with the grounder.

“I was an outcast back at the camp too. I know what it’s like to be different and not necessarily liked by all. Although we come from different worlds, I get you, Bellamy.” Murphy said as he took another bite.

“There were many rules from the sky?” Murphy nodded.

“That’s why I was sent down here. All the sky people are underage delinquents sent to our death by the people still up there. Screw em, they don’t know what they lost.” Murphy said, taking another bite. Bellamy nodded his head, his eyes wandering away from Murphy. Desperate to keep talking to him, he tried to change the subject.

“What happened to that mask?” he asked, “the one you were wearing last night. How come no one is wearing masks anymore? I mean, I’m not complaining, you’re pretty hot.”

“I shouldn’t tell you but,” he paused, “we wear masked to hide our faces, so we are not recognized by the enemy or any threats.”

“So I’m not a threat anymore; that why no one is wearing a mask around me?” Murphy said, rolling his eyes. Typical. His small frame made him come off as weak and fragile.

“I’m not some petty teenager. I’ve killed and I’m stronger than I look.”

“I believe you.” Bellamy said, his voice soft. Murphy was getting impatient.

“What’s your deal anyway? Why are you so nice to me?” Murphy blurted out. Bellamy stayed quite so he continued.

“You first give me water, which I guess wasn’t allowed. You stop me from falling over and looking like a weak fool, you give me more water and now I’ve got a meal. I don’t get you grounders, you don’t make any sense to me. First you try to kill Jasper and then you don’t? Like where in your thick skulls do you think that’s okay? It’s so dumb. I wish you would all just leave us alone. I’m sick of being here. You’re not any better. Treating me nicely and giving me water. It’s not everyday you get an attractive stranger helping you out and breaking the rules for you–”

Murphy was cut off by Bellamy’s mouth. His lips pressed against his. The action startled Murphy at first, but then he started to kiss back. Bellamy’s hand wraps around his jaw and pulled him forward. He got lost in the kiss and his head started to spin. He’s been kissed before but it wasn’t anything like this. This– this was amazing, nothing he’s ever felt before. It was like fireworks going off in his head. He pressed his tied hands to Bellamy’s chest, grabbing the fabric. Bellamy pulled away from the kiss, pressing his forehead to Murphy’s.

“I have wanted to do that since I laid my eyes on you.” Bellamy said, his eyes locking with Murphy’s. He leaned in again for another kiss. His lips grazed Bellamy’s before he turned away– hearing something Murphy didn’t. He stood up quickly, tying his hand behind the pole again. He grabbed the bowl and took long strides toward the door, where his post was.

The door swung open and it was Avery, followed by Elvira and the other unnamed young girl. Murphy had just had the best kiss of his life and now he was going to be beaten yet again. Could earth be any stranger?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this into a series. My idea to make this series into 3 chapters but I keep getting ideas. I think if people like it and tell me so, I'll write more after the 3 chapters! Stay tuned. Comment please!!


End file.
